


One night

by singjiyoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, Shera - Freeform, They are trying to make it work, catradora, flustered shy catra for the win, let them rest pls, lots of kisses and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singjiyoo/pseuds/singjiyoo
Summary: It’s the first night on Bright Moon after defeating Prime and they can finally rest.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this one but enjoy I guess, also sorry for any possible typos and mistakes

It wasn’t until they arrived at Bright Moon when the weight of all those events fully settled down and got across to Catra. 

She didn’t recall much from their journey. although tired and bruised, everyone was just so incredibly happy, fooling around, joking and laughing and it rubbed off on Catra. she remembered rident faces - both familiar and new - voices merging into one bubbly choir and scraps of stories she somehow managed to pick up amid the noise. People were tugging on her arms, trying to get her attention, but before she could engage in whatever they were excitedly saying to her, someone else called her or pulled her over so, after some time, she gave up on trying to keep up with everything that was going on around her. The world just blended into one blurred, hectic images of sounds, colours and faces.

And somewhere among all of this was Adora. Adora not letting go of her hand. Adora flashing her a charming, affectionate smile every time she caught catra secretly stealing glances at her. Adora whispering a few words into her ear from time to time, her warm breath tickling catra’s sensitive skin. Adora looking so ethereal and endearing when she was laughing wholeheartedly.

...at least until it got too much and her laugh mixed with uncontrolled snorts, as always making her look like such a dumbass that Catra couldn’t resist the urge to tease her a little. 

Maybe not everything had quite changed after all. 

And just like that all of Catra’s worries seemed to fade like they were nothing but a distant dream. It was so easy to forget about the whole world for a second and just for once, Catra allowed herself to do so, slumping into the warm feeling, a bubble that surrounded them all like a fluffy cloud or a soft blanket. As long as she was wrapped-up in this reality and distracted by the turmoil of their happy ending, it was simple to ignore everything else and drown out her own thoughts, screaming at the back of her head with the voice of reason and rational words. 

But well, they had to eventually arrive at Bright Moon. And when they did, the first thing that Catra learned about the castle was how awfully quit it could be. 

It was chaotic for some more time as Glimmer, Bow and Adora were struggling to quieten the crowd and arrange temporary places to sleep for everyone, but once they did, everything happened so quickly. Chasing after sleep and rest for their worn-out bodies, they all scattered to their respective rooms (or sleeping bags in the huge ballroom) and the next thing Catra knew, she found herself standing on the doorstep of Adora’s room, watching the girl babbling under her breath, preparing everything for them to lie down and walking around energetically with an unusual, almost nervous skip to her steps. With just the two of them, the silence fell upon the castle, tucking into every corner, taking over long corridors and ringing in Catra’s ears. It was so cavernous and pervasive that she could hear how shaky her own breath was. Her heart was thumping and pounding loudly against her ribs, and the irrational part of her was panicking that Adora could catch it. 

It wasn’t really awkward. It could never be, not with Adora but maybe that was the point. Catra would have never expected to be like that with Adora ever again, let alone for it to feel so comfy and domestic and it just made her feel… sheepish. It was so natural to fall into that routine of being together that it almost overwhelmed Catra. Adora was just so impossibly close that if Catra wanted, a few steps and raising her hand was all it took to touch her. 

And she wasn’t sure if she deserved that yet.

But since she didn’t have her own room here yet, she had no choice but to agree when Adora had cheerfully offered to share her bed for now. 

Back in the day sleeping together used to be such a casual thing for them, that after some time Catra hadn’t even bothered to ask if she could join Adora. She just went straight for Adora’s bed, abandoning her cold bunk where she would probably just roll over from side to side the whole night. 

But now… it’s been so long since they had been really intimate and close with each other. Ever since Catra had been saved from prime’s ship, they didn’t have much time to be alone, sit down and truly process everything that was going on between them. There was no one to blame, really, they had more important issues on their plate but now that they did have that chance, it was scary. Catra’s stomach twisted into painful knots. 

“We will get you some clothes tomorrow but for now, do you mind if I just lend you something?” Adora asked and turned around from the drawer she had been fumbling in to look at Catra. her questioning gaze and raised eyebrow made Catra even more flustered as she read the message and finally moved away from the doorstep. A faint blush crept up to her cheeks and out of anger at herself, a breathed curse fell from her lips.

_ Get it together, Catra. What the hell is going on with you? _

“No, I don’t mind,” she answered after a long sigh, quiet enough to go unnoticed by Adora. 

A smirk tugging at the corners of Adora’s mouth was the last thing Catra saw before white fabric thrown at her face blocked her view. However, it was quickly replaced with a slight grimace when Catra pulled her own shirt over her head and slipped into Adora’s t-shirt, then did the same thing with her pants and the girl's shorts. 

Adora was watching her the whole time. 

Catra felt her face going red up to the tips of her ears at the realization of what she had just done. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them to change in front of each other - the locker room in the fright zone was communal after all and they had seen each other like that countless times. 

But now everything was different. Catra found out that all the things that used to be normal for them in The Fright Zone, became completely new and foreign ever since they had decided to try again. 

But she also found out that although baffling, it wasn’t unwelcome.

It felt like they could discover them again in a different way, more honest and right. A way that excited Catra and sent shivers down her spine. Just like the feeling of Adora’s lingering gaze on her body did. 

“This T-shirt so big, I’m sorry, I know you prefer to sleep in tops. We will get you something first thing in the mo-”

“Adora,” Catra cut in with a sudden but gentle firmness in her voice and a small smile that Adora hadn’t really expected. “It’s fine.” 

It was more than fine. The T-shirt smelled like Adora, a scent so sweet and familiar that it made Catra dizzy. The material reached almost her knees, the fabric felt wonderfully soft on her skin and she relished in the safety and comfort it brought her, let it embrace her. If just that feeling itself was so overwhelming, how would she react to having Adora so incredibly close? 

“Hey, Catraaaaaa.” A gentle voice snapped Catra out of her thoughts. Adora’s bright laugh twinkled between them at the sight of Catra’s puzzled expression. “I think you kinda spaced out there.”

“And whose fault is that?” Catra grunted under her breath, not really for Adora to hear, but another one of her chuckles told her that she did, in fact, catch that. 

“Don’t be grumpy,” Adora snickered and offered her a hand that Catra, although still trying to come off as sullen, took. 

At this point any attempt to hide the obvious blush on her face was pointless but it was much easier to droop her head in shame than to look into Adora’s eyes. Especially when she sat Catra down on the edge of her bed and went back to the drawer to change into more comfortable clothes, not at all bothered by the other girl who was secretly peeking at her the whole time. Her fingers combed through long, blonde hair and slowly pulled at a hairband holding it together, in the process letting it fall on her back in messy waves. Catra’s breath hitched. She was wondering if Adora was doing this on purpose. 

It was really unfair that one single person held so much power over her.

But then she saw that incredibly warm and pure look in Adora’s eyes. They were the shade of the clearest, sharpest blue Catra had ever seen but she had learned a long time ago that blue didn’t have to be a cold colour. Every time she looked into them, all that greeted her was tenderness, care and affection, so genuine and vulnerable. 

She looked at Adora and in her eyes and smile, she still saw the same kid that used to run after her when something bad happened because she had always been the only one able to calm her down, the only one who cared enough to rush and check up on her in the first place. The way her brows knitted together as the smallest smile graced her face was exactly the same as the one Catra remembered from times when they were seven and Adora was comforting her after she had tripped and scratched her knee yet again. 

Adora had always looked at her like that. 

So maybe Catra thought that after all, it wasn’t that bad that Adora could impact her like that.

Maybe she even liked it. 

“Geez, what’s up with you today?” Adora teased lightly and flicked her fingers right before Catra’s nose to pull her out of her trance again. Taken aback Catra blinked a few times. “Time to sleep. It seems like you really need that, dummy.”

“Yeah…” Catra mumbled mindlessly and bit her lip in order to fight the biggest smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. 

Already busy with getting under the covers and finding the most comfortable position, Adora didn’t notice it so Catra let herself watch her for some more time and then decided to just follow her. At The Fright Zone, it usually took a minute or two to find a right place at the foot of the bed where she could easily curl herself up without taking too much space for Adora’s legs, and it was probably going to be the same here since Adora’s bed in Bright Moon didn’t seem much bigger than her old bunk. 

Catra quickly got down to her work, desperate to ease weariness weighing down on her aching muscles, but just as she was slowly lying down, the sound of strident voice stopped her. Catra basically jumped on the mattress, startled by the sudden harsh, rough tone lacing her words like cold blades.

“What are you doing?” 

“I…” Catra froze with eyes wide open and hands clenching into fists on sheets, opened her mouth to form an answer but quickly closed it as her mind was empty and no words left them. 

_ Did I do something wrong? _

She tried to search for an answer in Adora’s blank face and with ice-cold panic pooling in her stomach almost immediately came to the conclusion that her efforts were doomed to failure. It was impossible to read anything from Adora’s pursed eyebrows, lips drawn in a thin line and stony gaze. She was easily one of the most expressive people Catra had ever met and she usually came off as one even to strangers, but a few - including Catra - knew that if she wanted, she had her ways to hide her emotions, especially when she was angry. Torturing one with heavy silence and inscrutable, serious expressions was apparently one of those ways. 

Maybe she misunderstood and Adora didn’t want to share the bed? Did she make her uncomfortable? Did she cross the line? 

Rapid, unpleasant shivers of fear marked a path on Catra’s back, starting on her nape and ending at the very bottom of her spine. Scared to break the silence between them, she couldn’t do much besides helplessly staring at Adora like a dumbass and she felt absolutely lost and small because of that. 

...even more when Adora’s features suddenly softened and there it was again that warm glow beaming from her eyes, not quite matching her narrowed smirk but creating a playful contrast that somehow worked on her.

The temptation to snort when Catra questioningly cocked her head was almost insuperable for Adora. 

“You should see your face right now,” Adora snickered, clearly enjoying being the one to yank around for once. She watched as Catra groaned and hid her flushed face into her hands, just to peek at Adora through her fingers like a shy, curious kid a second later. 

Slowly Adora’s smirk grew into a fond smile. Small, casual things like that - it felt nice. Domestic. Comfortable. Like everything was finally the way it was supposed to be all along. 

She slightly opened her arms, confusing poor Catra even more. 

“Just come here, you idiot.”

Catra’s eyes widened some more but it only lasted a second and Adora could exactly tell the moment she finally understood. The lines on her forehead smoothed, worry and tension seemed to drift from her face, replaced by the most honest and ravishing grin. Her tail swung quickly from side to side a few times right before she took a supple leap forward and threw herself at Adora. The two of them fell on the mattress in the mix of their carefree laughter - Adora squashed under the weight of Catra’s body and Catra contently nestling against Adora, clinging on to her tightly. Finding a fully comfortable position took them a few minutes, even more bursts of laughter and a murmured “We should get a bigger bed” from Adora but they finally settled with Catra resting her head on Adora’s chest and Adora wrapping her arms protectively around Catra’s small waist. 

It was a nice surprise that the mattress wasn’t as soft as Catra had expected it to be but rather like her old bed in The Fright Zone. Among all those new, still a bit overwhelming things she was silently grateful to have something that felt at least slightly familiar and helped her ground herself, even if it was such a silly detail like the way the surface felt under her figure. 

That and the warmth of Adora’s body. 

Even though for most of the time The Horde was terrible, cold, rough and absolutely awful, especially for a scared, vulnerable kid Catra used to be, she had always known that no matter what, at the end of the day she was going to be greeted by gentle, welcoming arms of a certain someone, so different from the harsh reality surrounding her. Peacefully falling asleep to the sound of Adora’s calm breathing and her heated body pressed against her side was one of Catra’s earliest memories. There was nothing that felt more familiar and safe to her. That was home.

Catra had missed it so much.

And at that moment lying in bed that would have been uncomfortable to everyone but them with Adora by her side… It was like they were back in their teens, once again finding their own tiny piece of comfort in each other and letting themselves be vulnerable, just a little bit since the pitch darkness shrouded the room and made a promise to keep their secret. Even from themselves. 

Only when Adora's fingers lazily slipped under Catra’s T-shirt and brushed the bare skin on her hips, midriff and tummy, she realized that nothing was like that anymore. But it wasn’t scary and unwanted like every single change usually was for her. It was everything she had ever wanted. 

Catra tucked her head under Adora's chin, craving to somehow find a way to be closer although it was pretty much impossible. Their limbs were tangled, skin touched skin and when a deep sigh escaped Catra’s lips, her hot breath tingled sensitive, exposed spot on Adora's neck. 

“Hey.” Adora cupped Catra’s cheeks and gently lifted her head to make their gazes meet before she continued. “What’s wrong?”

Hoarse worry laced her voice and took over her features in the shape of a cute frown that even a serene smile present on Catra’s face couldn’t ease. Catra had to stop herself from giggling. Always so considerate and thoughtful, even when it comes to the smallest things. 

Catra gave up on words and instead, slowly connected their lips in a short, reassuring kiss that left them both with a sweet taste on the tongue. She pulled away a little, just enough to look into Adora's baby blue eyes again and brush a lost strand of hair away from her forehead. 

“Nothing, I'm just…” Catra trailed off, taking her time to silently admire Adora's beauty. ”Really happy.”

The crinkle between Adora's eyebrows disappeared and Catra was gifted with the widest smile, the one that made Adora wrinkle her nose. Then they were kissing again and again that feeling of impossible warmth Catra remembered from their first kiss filled her chest and spread to her whole body, prickling even in her fingertips. 

This time neither of them dared to make it quick or pull away. It was slow, painfully almost but they relished in it, took their time to calmly and carefully learn how to navigate through their actions and feelings together, each touch a bit deeper, bolder and more passionate than the previous one. It was nice not to rush things for once, discover every little reaction the other one could give, find sensitive places with roaming hands, feel soft skin under fingertips. All of this with the thought that finally they could rest and relax as there’s was nothing and no one to threaten what they had. 

Despite how deeply they trusted and cared for each other ever since childhood, there always seemed to be something like a wall between them. Tall. Thick. Impossible to break. Build with feelings too confusing and scary for two kids who had never had anyone but themselves to figure out what all of this meant. Every time they tried to get closer, that wall loomed up out of nowhere and they could do nothing but collide with it again and again, thrashing around and hurting with tears of frustration streaming down their cheeks. 

And now that it was gone, Catra found herself craving Adora's vicinity more than anything. 

Not breaking the blissful kiss, she rose from the mattress and soon after straddled Adora's hips. The girl took the invitation and eagerly welcomed the new, more comfortable position with hands tangling into Catra’s short mane and occasionally scratching the place behind her ear. Their chests touched every time hot, stifling air filled them. Adora’s skin seemed to burn under Catra’s fingers. Her lips were soft, warm and sweet and Catra could still sense a subtle, luscious taste of whatever fruits they had found and eaten on their way back to Bright Moon. It was both too much and too little at the same time. 

Aching for more, she gripped the handful of Adora’s T-shirt, tugged at the material and when it took Adora by surprise, causing her to let her guard down, Catra took her chance and slowly swept her tongue across Adora’s lower lip, pulling a long, heavy sigh out of her. 

“Catra…” Adora mumbled with a trembling, quiet voice and a wordless plea behind it. Catra released a long, low purr to soothe her before she left one last chaste peck at the corner of Adora’s mouth and lay next to her, pulling her close and drawing small circles on the skin on her waist. The touch didn't stop until she heard Adora's breathing slowly evening and falling into a peaceful rhythm, eventually lulling carefree, calm Catra to sleep as well.

They both didn’t expect this to be easy. There was so much they had to work out and so much underlying pain they had caused to each other and needed to get over in order to properly heal.

There were going to be nights when Catra would wake up and instinctively search for Adora on her side of the bed but quickly realized she was alone as her fingers brushed against the cold covers. Almost like even in her sleep, she felt something was wrong and Adora wasn’t there. 

It was never cold on Bright Moon but for some reason, she would shudder upon the air grazing her heated skin when she left the comfort and warmth of the sheets. Then she would find the girl she loved so dearly sitting on the floor close to that ridiculous waterfall. A gentle breeze was swaying a few lost strands of her hair. And no matter how many times Catra had seen it before, her heart would shatter to pieces in the exact same way because that girl who was obligated to save everyone even if it cost her own happiness and life, and whom everyone saw only as powerful and strong, now looked so small and vulnerable against the background of the big world outside. The same world that had put such a great responsibility on her shoulders. 

Sitting there in the darkness with face hidden in her arms and knees close to her chest she wasn’t unbeaten, legendary Shera. She was just Adora, her Adora. Shera may have been a superhero but Adora was just a human who carried a burden too big for a single person and often felt like she wasn’t enough to live up to the expectations of those who needed her. 

But people counted on her so she made sure they never saw that part of her. It was unhealthy and destructive and they devoted so many fights and tears to this topic, yet Adora still wasn't able to shatter the image everyone seemed to have about the person she was. 

If there was one thing they had in common, it was the tendency to hide their vulnerability and miserableness from everyone like it was a weakness, something they should be ashamed of and deal with on their own. 

Thank god Catra couldn’t sleep without Adora next to her and she would always  wake up at those nights. 

Her steps were quiet, soundless almost but Adora knew very well she would eventually come, so when Catra’s arms snuck from behind, wrapped around her waist and pulled Adora close to her chest, she didn’t get startled at all. She didn’t even flinch, turn around or hug Catra back but it was okay. Catra rested her head against her hunched back and shoulders, listened to quiet, strangled sobs Adora finally let escape and quietly held her until the upcoming day slipped inside, painting the sky with pastel colours and everything felt a bit lighter, easier. Her tail was swirling around Adora’s leg and she was purring softly the whole time, not only because the contact made her feel warm and safe, but also because she knew Adora found it very soothing. 

And there were going to be nights when Adora would stir in her facile, uneasy sleep, woke up by a tug on her sleeve and wet nose nuzzling her hand. Then her eyelids would flutter open and she would see Melog staring at her with ears lying flat and a look full of deep hurt in their honest, sad eyes. It was so similar to the gaze she so often saw on Catra’s face and at this point, she should get used to that but she couldn’t help the way her heart lurched and dropped every time. 

With a lump in her throat, she looked to the side and Catra was there, lying on her back, blandly staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks, hands gripping the sheets desperately and face twitching into an agonized grimace amid despairing tries to hold back violent sobs threatening to escape her lips and alarm sleeping Adora. 

She had kept so much pain bottled up inside for so long and even though things were getting better now, occasionally she would still get those nightmares. Memories of the time she had spent on Prime’s ship. Reminders of all the bad things she had done. Fake images of her hurting her friends, doing terrible things to them. 

Watching as the light faded in Adora’s eyes and her breathing got shallow, gradually turning into weak pants and at the end into lifeless silence - all because of her.

But then Catra would wake up and Adora was there every time, looking at her with such fondness and worry, quick to take Melog's place beside her, open her arms and invite her to cradle into her lap where Catra could cling onto her, hide her face in the crook of her neck and finally let out all the tears she was choking on. Adora’s hands were wandering across Catra’s back, tangling her fluffy mane, lightly scratching her scalp and after a moment sliding down to caress the bare skin in the spot where her top ended. She made sure to fill the gaps in between Catra’s hushed, waning sobs with simple, gentle words of reassurance and love. 

And surprisingly it did its work with shooshing away insecurities hovering over Catra, at least for the night. Everything always suddenly seemed a bit better whenever she was in Adora's arms. 

And just like that with every passing day, step by step a weight on Catra’s heart got a bit lighter, more bearable. she didn’t know when she was going to forgive herself but she knew that Adora already did and she would be there by her side throughout that path and it was enough. 

So yes, things were going to be awful and hard and rough on some days and they were more than aware of that. 

But just for that one night, they hugged each other with tiny smiles gracing their kiss-swollen lips and fell asleep peacefully without a single worry on their minds. Allowed themselves to push back all serious matters and bad thoughts, focus on the moment, be just two casual girls - in love with each other and happy like everyone else. 

Maybe soon the universe would impend to collapse at their heads again. Maybe the future wasn't as peaceful as they wanted to believe it was. Maybe at some point those feelings would seem too complicated and hard and they would be close to giving up. 

But for now it had to wait. Tomorrow they would have all the time in the world to face the bumps awaiting them on their very long road. 

That one night of sweet oblivion was the least they deserved.

Besides they knew they were going to be fine in the end. After all nothing really bad could happen as long as they had each other. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, opinions and constructive criticism highly appreciated :)


End file.
